The present invention relates generally to a power meter with effective measurements.
Electrical power is provided to many devices, such as large motors, by three separate cables, each of which supplies a single phase of three phase-power. In an ideal system, each of the phases within the respective cable has a phase angle which is generally 120 degrees apart from the other phases. Accordingly, the total power flowing through the three cables to a three-phase load (or from a three-phase generator) may be computed based upon the phase adjusted voltages and the phase adjusted currents.
A sub-metering system generally includes a separate transformer installed on each respective cable of the three cables of a three-phase system within a customer's power box containing the electrical panel. Each transformer senses a changing current within a respective cable and produces an output voltage or current proportional to the changing current. A measuring circuit is electrically connected to the three transformers and receives each of the transformer output voltages or currents. The measuring circuit is also electrically connected to the three cables by voltage “taps” to measure the voltage therein. The voltage “tap” measurements are preferably obtained by an electrical connection to the interface between each phase of the respective cable and the panel. The measuring circuit calculates the power usage of the respective three phases using the output voltages from the transformers and the voltages sensed by the three voltage “taps.”
Flexibility has favored adoption of digital current and power meters, known as branch circuit monitors, incorporating data processing systems typically comprising one or more microprocessors or digital signal processors (DSP) that periodically read the output of each of the voltage and current transducers, calculate the current or voltage at the respective transducer and display or store the results. In addition, the data processing unit periodically may calculate the power and other electrical parameters, such as active power, apparent power and reactive power that quantify electricity distribution and consumption. The calculated parameters are typically output to a display for immediate viewing and/or transmitted from a communications interface to another data processing system, such as a building management computer for remote display or further processing, for example formulating instructions to automated building equipment. Unfortunately, with increasingly more complicated power measurement systems, the processors are not suitable to receive a sufficient number of independent measurements through the limited number of pins available on the microprocessor chip.
What is desired therefore is a power meter with effective measurements.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention may be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.